shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tobias Newgate
Introduction Tobias Newgate is the last known descendant of the Newgate family, being the Nephew of Edward Newgate. After years of fighting and evading bounty hunters, he intends to avenge his uncle by discrediting or destroying the World Government. To this end, he intends to reveal the true history on the Rio Poneglyph to the world, allong with other "hidden" truths about the government. Appearance Tobias is very tall, and is quite visually imposing, towering over many of his crewmates. His physical appearance is remarkably similar to a younger Edward Newgate, lacking the moustache that made his uncle famous. However, he usually wears a dark brown Fedora and a matching coat, ressembling a stereotypical detective. Personality Tobias is quite serious and subdued, partly by nature and partly due to having been hidden for years, making sure his identity was not uncovered. When threatened, he remains oddly calm, but also becomes somewhat unrelenting, as he does not hesitate to act in any way necessary to ensure his survival, with the exception of killing innocent civillians. His main reason to join the Harlequins, initially, was in order to evade a group of bounty hunters persuing him. However, when the crew subsequently defeated the entire group, and following a discussion with John Jango, Tobias joined the crew properly, and his streak of ruthlesness subsequently faded. Abilities and Powers tactician Tobias has an exceptional knowledge of millitary tactics and history, and can often use this to second guess the plans of marines and bounty hunters allike. He often shows knowledge and experience far beyond what one would expect from a person his age, and uses this in conjunction with his Devil Fruit powers to organise and advise his crewmates in battle. Marksmanship Tobias shows remarkable aiming ability, though not as skillfull as Malachi , the Harlequins other Marksman. Hand to Hand Combat Tobias shows some skill fighting at close quarters, using his towering stature and broad shouldered frame to deliver heavy blows. Physical Strength Tobias shows considerable strength, as would be expected from a descendant of the Newgate familly. However, his main skill lies in fighting at long range Weapons Tobias posseses a pair of custom built revolvers, which he shows considerable skill with. He can easily modify either pistol with attachments and accessories that he carries with him, providing him with a suprisingly flexible ability to fight at range. Devil Fruit Guujin Guujin no Mi Tobias ate the Guujin guujin no Mi, which turns him into a giant set of russian dolls. he can use this to create many small copies of himself, a skill which he uses to gain advantages in battle by guarding critical locations, as well as quickly relaying messages and making observations. His usual practice is to have his various smaller selves hidden in locations where they can easily watch events, and provide covering fire for him if necessary. Relationships Crew Tobias originally saw the Harlequin crew as a means to an end; when he acidentally fell onto their ship when persued by bounty hunters, he tried to ally himself with them in an attempt to get away, or at least gain some protection. After being confronted by John Jango about his true identity, he came to have more respect for the crew. History Tell us what happen to your character? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "Very well then, Captain. May I recomend we leave imediately, as I am currently persued by fifty assorted bounty hunters and merceneries."-imediately after joining the crew. Trivia Category:13th Madman Category:Pirate Category:Harlequin Pirates Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Archaeologist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Marksman